Z Moskwy do Irkutska/Cz.1/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z Moskwy do Irkutska '' '' Dnia 18 lipca o godzinie szóstej minut czterdzieści, Kaukaz przybył do przystani Kazań, o siedm wiorst oddalonej od miasta. Kazań leży przy połączeniu Wołgi z Kazanką. Jest to główne miasto gubernii i arcybiskupstwa greckiego, jakoteż siedliskiem ludzi wszelkiej narodowości. Ludność tutejsza składa się z Czeremisów, Mordwinów, Czuwaszów, Tatarów i t. d. – ostatnia ta rasa wyłączniej zachowała charakter azyatycki. Chociaż miasto dosyć oddalone było od przystani, liczny tłum zalegał wybrzeże. Przybywano po nowiny. Gubernator prowincyi ogłosił taki sam ukaz jak jego kolega w Niżnym-Nowgorodzie. Widać tam było Tatarów ubranych w kaftany o krótkich rękawach, w śpiczastych czapkach o szerokich skrzydłach, przypominających tradycyonalnego Pierrota. Inni owinięci w długie opończe, podobni byli do żydów polskich. Kobiety w rozmaitych strojach i okryciach tworzyły grupy żywo rozprawiające. Urzędnicy policyjni i kozacy z lancami w rękach, czuwali nad porządkiem i zarówno robili miejsce tym co wsiadali na statek, jako też tym co wylądowywali, ale dokładnie poprzednio zbadawszy obiedwie kategorye podróżników. Byli to z jednej strony Azyaci dotknięci wygnaniem, z drugiej kilka rodzin wieśniaczych pozostających w Kazaniu. Michał Strogoff obojętnie spoglądał na ruch wynikły z wsiadania i opuszczania parowca. Kaukaz miał się zatrzymać w Kazaniu całą godzinę dla przygotowania sobie paliwa. O wylądowaniu Michał nie myślał wcale. Nie chciał zostawić na pokładzie samej Inflantki, która dotąd nie pokazała się jeszcze. Dwaj dziennikarze równo ze dniem się zerwali, jak to przystało rozumnym myślicielom. Wyszli na wybrzeże i każdy z osobna w tłum się wmięszali. Michał Strogoff zobaczył w jednej stronie Harrego Blount z książeczką w ręku, robiącego notatki i rysującego typy; z drugiej Alcydesa Jolivet, gadającego na wszystkie strony. Ten nic nie notował, ufał on zupełnie swojej pamięci, nigdy nic nie zapominającej. Wieści chodziły że najście przybrało olbrzymie rozmiary. Komunikacya cesarstwa z Syberyą była bardzo utrudnioną. Oto czego się dowiedział Michał nie opuszczając wcale pomostu Kaukazu. Gawędy te napełniły go prawdziwym niepokojem i radby już był się dostać za góry Uralskie, aby o prawdzie tego samemu się przekonać, albo też zaciągnąć dokładniejszych wiadomości od którego z krajowców, kiedy uwagę jego zwróciło nagle coś zupełnie innego. Pomiędzy podróżnymi opuszczającemi Kaukaz, Michał Strogoff poznał grono cyganów, poprzedniego dnia widzianych na jarmarku w Niżnym-Nowgorodzie. Tam na pokładzie znajdował się stary cygan i kobieta, którzy poczytali go za niebezpiecznego. Z niemi, prawdopodobnie pod ich kierunkiem, wylądowało ze dwadzieścia tancerek, śpiewaczek, od piętnastu do dwudziestu lat wieku liczących, odzianych zniszczonemi kaftanami, w spodnicach blaszkami naszytych. Suknie te przypomniały Michałowi nocne jego wrażenia. To właśnie te blaszki połyskiwały w ciemności, kiedy komin parowca wyrzucał płomienie. Nie ulega wątpliwości, myślał on, że cyganie ci, w dzień ukryci pod pomostem, na noc przybyli na pokład, Czy cyganom tym chodziło o to, a by ich jak najmniej widziano? To wszakże nie wchodziło w ich zwyczaje! Wtedy Michał nie wątpił już że rozmowa dotycząca jego osoby, pochodziła od tej czarnej grupy, a wyrazy usłyszane od starego cygana i kobiety nazywanej mongolskiem imieniem Sangarry. Michał instynktownie cofnął się wewnątrz statku, w chwili kiedy towarzystwo cyganów miało go już opuścić na zawsze. Stary był tani także, stał on w postawie pokornej, tak sprzecznej ze zwykłą efronteryą cyganów. Zdawało się, iż raczej unika wzroku ludzkiego, aniżeli pragnie być widzianym. Nieszczęśliwy jego kapelusz, przepalony słońcem świata całego, głęboko był zsunięty na twarz pomarszczoną. Zgarbione plecy wystawały z pod starej, szczelnie je owijającej kapoty, pomimo gorąca. Pod nędznem tem odzieniem, niepodobieństwem było osądzić jakich był kształtów. Obok niego, cyganka Sangarra, kobieta trzydziestoletnia, śniada, wysoka, dobrze zbudowana, z przecudnemi oczyma, złocistym włosem, stała w czarującej pozie, Pomiędzy młodemi tancerkami, kilka było prawdziwie pięknych, pomimo typów cechujących ich rasę. Cyganki w ogóle są ponętne, i niejeden z tych panów rosyjskich, którzy wzięli sobie za zadanie walczyć z Anglikami na polu ekscentryczności, nie wahał się wybrać żony z rasy cygańskiej. Jedna z nich nuciła sobie piosnkę, szczególniejszego rytmu – pierwsze jej wiersze można w ten sposób przetłumaczyć: Koral pięknie odbija od mojej brunatnej skóry, Szpilka złota od mego warkocza! Idę szukać fortuny W krainie… Wesoła śpiewaczka bezwątpienia śpiewała dalej, ale Michał już jej nie słuchał. W tej chwili zdało mu się, iż cyganka Sangarra przyglądała mu się z wyjątkową uwagą. Możnaby sądzić, iż w swej pamięci pragnęła żywo wyryć jego rysy. Po kilku chwilach, Sangarra wylądowała także; była ona ostatnią, starzec i wszyscy cyganie byli już na wybrzeżu. – Oto czelna cyganka! pomyślał Michał. Czyż poznałaby we mnie człowieka, którego w Niżnym-Nowgorodzie poczytywała za niebezpiecznego? Przeklęci cyganie, koci wzrok posiadają! Widzą nawet w nocy, i ta mogłaby wiedzieć… Michał już chciał podążyć za Sangarrą i jej towarzystwem, ale wstrzymał się. – Nie, pomyślał sobie, żadnych nierozważnych kroków! Jeżeli każę przyaresztować tych starych wróżbitów, narażę się na odkrycie. Wreszcie, wszak już wylądowali, a zanim przejdą granicę, ja będę już daleko za Uralem. Wiem doskonale że mogą się udać drogą Kazaską, ale w tem niema żadnych korzyści dla nich; telega zaprzężona dobrem i syberyjskiemi końmi, zawsze wyprzedzi wóz cygański! No przyjacielu Korpanoff, uspokój się! W tej samej chwili stary cygan i Sangarra zniknęli w tłumie. Jeżeli Kazań słusznie nazwano „bramą Azyi” jeżeli miasto to jest uważane za punkt środkowy zamiany handlu syberyjskiego i Buhary, to dla tego iż dwie drogi ztąd się rozchodzą, otwierając przejście przez góry Uralskie. Ale Michał uczynił dobrze, obierając drogę przez Permę, Ekaterinburg i Tiumeń. Jestto trakt pocztowy, zaopatrzony dobrze w przeprzęgi rządowe, utrzymywane kosztem Państwa i ciągnie się on od Iszim aż do Irkutska. Prawda że druga droga – właśnie ta o której mówił Michał, – oszczędzając zwrotu od Permy, łączy zarówno Kazań z Iszimem, przechodząc przez Jesabugę, Menzelinsk, Birsk, Złotouste, gdzie opuszcza Europę, Czelabińsk, Szadrińsk i Kurgan, Może jest nawet krótszą od pierwszej, ale skrócenie to o wiele się zmniejsza zupełnym brakiem stacyj pocztowych, złem utrzymywaniem dróg i gdzieniegdzie zaledwo zasianemi wioskami. Michał słusznie więc zamierzał udać się obraną przez siebie drogą, a jeżeli według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, cyganie obiorą drogę z Kazania do Iszim, miał za sobą wszelkie dane iż przybędzie przed niemi. Po upływie godziny, dzwon Kaukazu wzywał nowych i powrotu dawnych passażerów. Była siódma godzina rano. Ładunek paliwa był już uskuteczniony. Blachy kotłów drżały pod ciśnieniem pary. Parowiec gotów był do wypłynięcia. Podróżni udający się z Kazania do Permy, byli już na swoich miejscach. Michał zauważył że z dwóch dziennikarzy tylko Harry Blount, powrócił na pokład. Czyż Alcydes Jolivet miałby się spóźnić? Ale, kiedy już odwiązywano liny, ukazał się Alcydes Jolivet biegnący spiesznie. Statek odbił już od brzegu, łódź nawet już umocowano przy wybrzeżu; ale Alcydes z tego rodzaju wypadków nie robił sobie wielkich rzeczy, w całym rozpędzie skoczył na pomost Kaukazu, padając prawie w objęcia swego towarzysza. – Sądziłem że Kaukaz odpłynie bez ciebie, powiedział tenże z miną niezadowoloną. – Bah! odparł Alcydes Jolivet, zawsze byłbym umiał was dogonić, gdyby mi nawet przyszło wynająć cały statek na koszt mojej kuzynki, albo pędzić pocztą płacąc po dwadzieścia kopiejek za wiorstę i za każdego konia. Co chcesz? bardzo to daleko od przystani do telegrafu. – Byłeś przy telegrafie? zapytał Harry Blount przygryzłszy usta. – Tak, chodziłem tam! odrzekł Alcydes Jolivet, z najprzyjemniejszym jaki mógł mieć uśmiechem. – I ciągle funkcyonuje aż doKoływania? – Tego, to doprawdy niewiem, wiem tylko że czynność jego nie ustała od Kazania do Paryża! – Wysłałeś depeszę do… twojej kuzynki?… – Tak, zapalczywą depeszę. – Dowiedziałeś się więc?… – Słuchaj ojczulku; jak mówią Rosyanie, odrzekł Alcydes Jolivet, jestem dobrem dzieckiem, i nic skrytego nie chcę mieć dla ciebie. Tatarzy z Teofar-Kanem na czele, przekroczyli już Semipałatyńsk. Możesz tę wiadomość obrócić na swoją korzyść! Jakto? tak ważna wiadomość, a Harry Blount nie wiedział o niej, towarzysz zaś jego posłyszawszy ją, prawdopodobnie od którego z mieszkańców Kazania, natychmiast przesłał do Pary ża. To też Harry Blount skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i nie wymówiwszy słowa, usiadł na uboczu. Około godziny dziesiątej rano, młoda Inflantka opuściwszy kajutę, przybyła na pokład. Michał zbliżył się i podał jej rękę. – Przypatrz się siostro, powiedział, poprowadziwszy ją aż na przód Kaukazu. W istocie okolica warta była uwagi. Kaukaz właśnie przybywał do spływu Wołgi z Kamą. Tam miał opuścić główne koryto, którem czterysta wiorst płynął. W tem miejscu dwa prądy wody, jeden od drugiego cokolwiek różnej barwy, łączyły się i Kama oddawała wybrzeżowi lewemu tę samą usługę co Oka wybrzeżu prawemu pod Niżnym-Nowgorodem, uzdrawiając czystem swem źródłem. Kama tutaj płynie szerokiem korytem, a wybrzeża jej lesiste są czarujące. Kilka białych żaglów ożywiało piękne jej wody, błyszczące od promieni słonecznych. Brzegi wysadzone osiczyną, olszyną, gdzieniegdzie dębami, zamykały horyzont linią harmonijną, łączącą się przy południowem blasku w niektórych punktach, z niebem. Ale owe cuda natury zdawały się niemódz odwrócić ani na chwilę myśli młodej Inflantki. Myśl tę jeden przedmiot tylko nieustannie zajmował, a tym było, jak najprędsze przybycie do celu, Kama zaś, była dla niej łatwiejszą drogą do przebycia. Wzrok jej błyszczał nadnaturalnym blaskiem, kiedy na wschód patrzyła, jak gdyby chcąc przebić nieprzenikniony horyzont. Nadia nie cofnęła ręki swej z ręki towarzysza, a wkrótce obracając się do niego zapytała: – Czy daleko już oddaliliśmy się od Moskwy? – Dziewięćset wiorst! odpowiedział Michał. – Dziewięćset na siedm tysięcy! szepnęła dziewczyna. Była to pora śniadania, oznajmiono to dzwonkiem. Nadia poszła za Michałem do restauracyi na parowcu. Nie chciała dotknąć wytworniejszego jedzenia podanego osobno jako to: kawioru, śledzi w paski krajanych, wódki żytniówki zaprawionej anyżem, służącej do podniecenia apetytu, według zwyczaju powszechnie przyjętego we wszystkich krajach północy, w Rosyi tak samo jak w Szwecyi lub Norwegii. Nadia jadła mało, być może dla tego, iż środki jej były bardzo ograniczone. Michał uznał więc za właściwe ograniczyć się na tem, na czem jego towarzyszka poprzestawała, to jest na potrawie będącej rodzajem ciasta z żółtek, ryżu i siekanego mięsa, oraz na czerwonej faszerowanej kapuście z kawiorem. Za napój służyła im herbata. Biesiada ta nie była ani długą ani kosztowną, tak że po dwudziestu minutach, Michał z swą towarzyszką powracali już na pokład Kaukazu. Usiadłszy na uboczu, bez żadnych wstępów, Nadia zniżyła głos, aby tylko od niego samego być słyszaną, i tak mówić zaczęła: – Bracie, jestem córką doktora. Nazywam się Nadia Fedor. Matka moja nie dalej jak przed miesiącem umarła w Rydze, a ja jadę do Irkutska podzielić los mojego ojca. –Ja także jadę do Irkutska, odpowiedział Michał, i będę uważał za łaskę nieba, jeżeli mi dozwoli Nadię Fedor oddać całą i zdrową w ręce jej ojca. – Dziękuję ci bracie! Wtedy Michał nadmienił jej że ma podorożnę na Syberyą, i że ze strony władz żadnej przeszkody lękać się nie ma ją potrzeby. Nadia nie żądała więcej. Ona jedną rzecz tylko widziała w cudownem spotkaniu tego szlachetnego młodzieńca: środek dostania się do swego ojca. – Miałam pozwolenie udania się do Irkutska; ale ukaz gubernatora Niżnego-Nowgorodu unieważnił je i bez twojej pomocy bracie, nie byłabym mogła opuścić miasta, byłabym tam została i bezwątpienia umarła! – I sama, zupełnie sama, zamierzałaś puścić się przez stepy syberyjskie, odważyłaś się na to! – To było moim obowiązkiem bracie. – Ale prawdopodobnie nie wiedziała o najściu tatarów, nie wiedziałaś że kraj jest nie do przebycia? – O wkroczeniu tatarów nie wiedziano jeszcze w Rydze, odpowiedziała Inflantka. Dopiero w Moskwie dowiedziałam się o wszystkiem! – I pomimo to puściłaś się w dalszą drogę? –To było moim obowiązkiem. Zdanie to określało dobitnie charakter młodej dziewczyny. Nadia nie wahała się nigdy, kiedy chodziło o spełnienie jej obowiązku. Potem mówiła o swoim ojcu Wasilim Fedor. Był on doktorem używającym niejakiej sławy w Rydze. Leczył z powodzeniem i żył szczęśliwy między swemi. Ale rozkazano wyjechać mu do Irkutska. Wasili Fedor zaledwo miał czas, ucałować żonę bardzo już chorą i córkę która mogła pozostać bez żadnej opieki, i płacząc nad temi dwoma istotami, odjechał. Już od dwóch lat mieszkał w stolicy Syberyi wschodniej, i tam prawie bez żadnej korzyści zajmował się dalej medycyną, Z tem wszystkiem jednak, może byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby żona i córka przy nim były. Ale Pani Fedor będąc bardzo osłabioną nie mogła opuścić Rygi. W dwadzieścia miesięcy po wyjeździe męża, skonała na ręku córki, pozostawiając ją samą i prawie bez środków do życia. Wtedy Nadia Fedor prosiła o pozwolenie udania się do ojca, do Irkutska. Napisała do niego że wyjeżdża. Zasoby jej pieniężne zaledwo wystarczały na tak długą podróż, jednak nie zawahała się ani chwili. Robiła co mogła!… Reszty Bóg dokona. Tymczasem Kaukaz, znów płynął z biegiem wody. Nadeszła noc, powietrze cudownie się ochłodziło. Iskry tysiącami sypały się z komina parowca ogrzanego drzewem, a ze szmerem wody łączyło się dzikie wycie wilków, oblegających w ciemnościach prawe wybrzeże Kamy.